


Raw

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everett and Daphne are bound by something stronger than death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arynwy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arynwy), [Shog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Shog).



> Written as a companion piece to the [Thoroughly Inappropriate Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/16241) in response to [arynwy](http://arynwy.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Severus can't stop crying. Why?_ and Shog's prompt of _Whatever happened to the onion?_

_Don't leave me_.

"She's losing too much blood, Healer Chalmers."

" _Thank you_ , Williams. Take Mr Blake—"

 _Don't lea—_ "No! I'm _not_ leaving her! I'm never leaving you, Daphne." _Don't leave me_.

The monitoring charms, which Everett could only perceive as diffuse blotches of colour through his tears, began to dim, and he clasped Daphne's hand more tightly as the cries of an infant filled the chamber.

"It's a girl."

 _Don't leave me_.

"H—hold her, Everett."

"Mr Blake, would you—"

 _Don't leave me_.

"Leave him _be_ , Williams," Chalmers said. "Brent, help me. There's another."

 _Don't leave me_.

"You're doing splendidly, Mrs Blake, just another few pushes should do it."

The monitoring charms began to flicker as Daphne groaned and strained.

_Oh, God, why did I never make her promise not to—_

"Oh, I can't . . . I can't."

"It's all right, Daphne." _Don't leave me_. "It's all right. Everything's fi—"

Again, a baby cried, but Everett couldn't tear his eyes from Daphne, no matter that he couldn't see her clearly through his tears.

 _Don't leave me_.

"Your son is healthy, Mr—

"Oh, Everett, please. P—please hold—"

The monitoring charms went dark as Daphne fell silent.

"No! You can't leave me!" Everett exclaimed, thrusting his hands into his robes.

"Mr Blake, what are you _doing_?"

Everett didn't know, but he ignored Chalmers and pulled the onion from his robes, slicing a piece of it off and thrusting it into Daphne's mouth. He dropped the larger piece and took her hand in his. "Don't leave me. Don't leave me. Don't _l—eave_ me, D—Daphne. Please, _please_ don't leave me."

"Oh, Mr Blake, I'm so sorry, but—"

The warm pink glow of the revived monitoring charm stopped Chalmers from speaking, and Everett held his breath, desperate to feel hers against his lips.

"Daphne? Daphne, come back to me," he murmured against her mouth, heedless of his tears. "Come back to _us_."

She sighed. 

"Daphne?" 

Everett scrubbed at his eyes and saw hers flutter, flutter and narrow as she spat out the onion.

"N—never _raw_ , darling."

Through a choked laugh, he told her, "Oh, no. Never. I'm s—so sorry. N—never raw. I won't forget."

"And I won't . . . won't go."

" _P—promise_ me."

"By Merlin, I've never seen anything like it!" Chalmers exclaimed, but Everett only had eyes for Daphne.

She nodded. "Promise. . . . B—babies?"

"What?" Everett asked, wiping a hand over his eyes again in a daze. "Oh, two of them."

Gentle hands fell upon his shoulders. "That was well done, my boy, but right now, you need to let me attend your wife."

Daphne squeezed his hand. "Never raw, Everett."

"No," he said, as one of the mediwitches drew him aside. "I'll . . . I'll r—remem—ber. Never raw."

It was only later, much later after Daphne and he had slept and they were leaning against each other while cradling their babies that Everett noticed the onion sitting in a basket by Daphne's bed.

It was whole again.

He vowed in that moment to carry it with him . . . always.


End file.
